


An Ice Cream Punch

by saraithelillie



Category: B.A.P, Bang Yong Guk - Fandom
Genre: America, Dating, F/M, Face Punching, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, Protective Boyfriend, Punching Nazis, Sleepy Cuddles, bungeo-ppang, protective yongguk, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraithelillie/pseuds/saraithelillie
Summary: Your boyfriend gets in a fight with a Nazi while on an ice cream date.





	An Ice Cream Punch

The air is warm and humid, sticky like the ice cream bungeo-ppang you are eating with your boyfriend, Yongguk. Even though it is warm, the two of you have ventured out to enjoy a local arts festival. This is your first time in America and Yongguk has been showing you the sights. He takes you to a Korean market, where you buy your ice cream bungeo-ppang, and then you head to the festival.

"Aren't you too warm?" you ask, teasingly pulling at a belt loop on Yongguk's black jeans. 

"I'm comfortable," he says, smiling and putting an arm around your shoulders. You tilt your head to rest against him and wrap your arm around his waist. It feels good to be here, with him, eating ice cream and exploring.

"We should go to the art museum," he says, pointing at a building off to your left. You nod your head in agreement and he takes your hand, leading the way.

Before you can enter the museum, someone shoves you. Hard. Knocked off balance, you drop your ice cream and tumble to the ground. You feel a sharp sting where your skin gets scraped by the concrete. You hiss between clenched teeth and Yongguk immediately drops down beside you to see if you are okay. You look up to see a man, laughing at you, his mouth twisted cruelly. He's wearing what you would consider normal clothes, a t-shirt and jeans. A small swastika tattoo on the inside of his wrist catches your eye. He doesn't bother to hide it, though he isn't actively showing it off. The look in his eyes makes you feel sick and you feel yourself become stiff with fear.

"What the fuck, man!" says Yongguk, standing up now and facing your attacker. The man spouts a racial slur at you and spits in Yongguk's face. Still on the ground, you grab for Yongguk's hand before he can hit the man. He looks down at you and you can see the rage in his brown eyes. You pull yourself to your feet and try to pull him away.

"Let's go," you say, wrapping an arm around his waist and trying to move him forward and toward the museum. The man spouts off another slur, laughing. He makes a crude gesture at you and then flips Yongguk off.

"Coward," he taunts. "Going to let them stop you from being a man, huh? All of you people are alike."

"I'll show you coward, motherfucker."

Before you can stop him, Yongguk wrenches free from your grasp and punches the man in the throat. He stumbles back, hacking, but he recovers quickly and throws a right hook. His fist glances off of Yongguk's cheekbone, knocking his head back and throwing him off balance.

"Yongguk-ah!" you scream, but he stumbles back toward the man and throws another punch. The man dodges and tries for a rabbit punch, barely missing. A crowd begins to develop, everyone pulling out their cell phones to record the fight. You try to get between them, catching a jab to the ribs. You feel the wind knocked out of you and tears spring to your eyes. There is fire in Yongguk's eyes as he surges past you and punches the man again in the face. You hear a sickening crunch and a guttural howl. Before Yongguk can land another punch, several police officers push through the crowd, grabbing his wrist and the other man.

Both of them are arrested and led away, with one officer staying behind to help you to a medic. You have a cracked rib, but you will be okay. The officer then takes you to the station to fill out a police report and to see about freeing Yongguk.

At the station you are allowed to see him. He has a cut on his face and his eye is already bruising. He is the angriest you have ever seen him and pacing the holding cell.

"Are you okay?" he asks, coming up to the bars when he sees you. He sounds worried and his eyes search your face looking for damage.

"I'll be fine," you say, hiding a wince. Every breath sends a sharp pain through your chest and you want to sob.

"I'm so sorry, my love," he whispers, his forehead resting against one of the bars, looking down at you. "I didn't protect you better."

"No," you say, gently touching his face. "You did what you could. I was so scared you would be severely hurt."

You talk a few minutes more before an officer comes to collect you. It takes a little time, but you are able to bail him out and go back to the hotel. At the hotel, you order dinner. He is quiet and withdrawn, barely touching his food. After dinner you change clothes and catch sight of the bruise flowering where you were hit. He watches your every move, noting every wince or pained sound you make. Finally, unable to stand it anymore, he gathers you up in his arms and carries you to bed. He curls up with you, one arm wrapped around you protectively. You snuggle against him and feel his heart beating. A short time passes before he finally speaks.

"I am sorry," he says. "I was so angry and I wanted to protect you. All I did was make things worse. I couldn't stand it, I couldn't stand that Nazi motherfucker saying those things to you."

"I know," you say, pressing yourself closer to him. You feel yourself tremble, the fear and anxiety of the situation suddenly flooding your senses so that you can't stop shaking. He looks at you, concern painting his face. You feel the tears begin to fall, hot and heavy. He runs his thumb, gently, over your cheek, wiping away the tears.

"It's okay, my love," he says, his arm carefully pulling you closer. "You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you again. You're safe."

He kisses you, his mouth melting against yours and you feel yourself begin to relax, little by little. He kisses you for several moments until the trembling completely stops. He wipes away another tear, pushes your hair back from your eyes and kisses your nose. You smile, then he tucks you against him, his chin resting on the top of your head. You listen to his heart beat, finding comfort in the sound, and he strokes your back. It doesn't take long before you both fall asleep, tangled in each other's arms.


End file.
